Mikan Acts Strangely
by xXSuGaR RuNeXx
Summary: Mikan starting to act strangely toward everyone even the flame caster himself. Then all sudden she was called to the principal office. What the cause of it? “Mikan-nee has this dark, dangerous aura enveloping her…” MXN 4EVER
1. Chapter 1

Mikan Acts Strangely

Chapter 1: What was that?

"Oh… I'm pretty early… today" said a tired and sad brunette girl looking at her alarm clock which indicated 6:50 am. She got up and went to her bathroom. She dressed up and left for the cafeteria. Since it was a little early, there was practically nobody in, even in the classroom. She decided to walk a little before going in.

The brunette girl, who is Mikan as you know, seemed to be deep in her thought; she didn't pay any attention to where she was going. She let her foot to guide her all over the Academy but ended up to go to her classroom.

She was so much in her thought that she bumped into someone.

"Oh… So-…" She said looking to who she bumped into and wasn't able to finished her sentence, when she saw a raven haired boy before her eye. He was standing there; cool as ever with his crimson eye looking annoyed by the accident. It was Natsume, the famous Black Cat.

"Can't you watch where you're going Polka Dots?" Said the black Cat.

Mikan eye looked away, though Natsume, and seemed to be shocked being bumped into him as if it was the first time.

There was a long silence until Natsume, irritated by the situation, broke it.

"Oi, Polka dots! What are you looking at?" Asked Natsume emotionless as always. "What's wrong with you?"

Silence. This time it was even more unbearable for the Black Cat.

"Polka dots."

Her eye were widened even more.

"Idiot"

Nothing.

"Ugly"

Still nothing.

He called her all kind of nickname he did for her during these past six years. And she didn't even blink.

"… Mikan"

Her head snapped out suddenly and blinked many time and took a long deep breath as if she just did a long marathon. She looked up to the raven haired boy, when suddenly, her cheeks turned a thousand shades of red, even more than a red tomato will do. She immediately broke their eye contact and looked down. Natsume realize it.

'What's wrong with her? Is she feeling well?' Asked himself while looking to the blushing girl. 'Or has she a fever?' He began to worry about her but his face didn't show anything about it, it was always emotionless as ever.

He bent down to look at her face and tried as well to lift up her head when suddenly she stood up who surprised and made the boy to fall over.

"So… so… so… SORRY…" She yelled. With that she passed the boy and ran away, leaving him on the floor looking at her disappearing at corner.

'What… What was that?' thought Natsume totally confused.

to be continue...

Yep! I manage to finish it in 1 hour. Hope you like it. Please review. Comment and criticism are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan Acts Strangely

Mikan Acts Strangely

Chapter 2: Something smells fishy

'Come on Mikan! Just act as you do all the day… okay? Or not they will be worried about you? You don't want it to happen right?' said a voice.

'No. I don't want it to happen.' Said Mikan to herself.

'So just smile, be cheerful and… don't think about it anymore or not… someone will discover "it".' Said once more the voice to Mikan before disappearing from her head.

Mikan was standing right in front of the door of her classroom.

She took a deep breath… a second one… a third one… fixed her expression… opened the door and entered the classroom.

"OH – A – y – o – u … minna-san…"

At first she shouted but as long as she went on, her voice began to be into a whisper, as if she was a little shy girl who hid behind her mother dress. Her greeting wasn't the same and everyone noticed it. They all looked at the door seeing a girl with widened eye and her mouth was opened, as if she was about to say something else.

She stood there in the doorway. The door closed itself as she let off the door. Her eye were widened even more than before and were fixed on something that made everyone curious. It was nothing than a table. And suddenly… BANG… Mikan wasn't anymore in the doorway… but on the black board.

She had received a something which looked like to a missile of the famous Baka-gun of her so-called best friend, Hotaru. Everyone sweatdropped by the situation, and Mikan was still alive. It's something that no one else could do so. Always emotionless, she looked at Mikan who had tears at her eye corner while massaging the bump on her backhead.

"Daijoubu, Mikan?" Asked a glasses guy, Yuu.

"Uh-uh… I'm okay Iinchou. Thank you." She had a small smile with tears.

She was backed to her selfmode. She went to her best friend asking her what was it for.

While two boys entered the classroom, and everyone gretted them. Mikan turned her head and saw a blond haired boy with a rabbit in his arm. She was about to greet him when she saw "him", who,made her recall something. She stopped her step to them, and decided to back up and went to her seat where she looked down and said nothing, letting her bang covered her face.

This time, it was sure, Mikan acts weirdly. Everyone muttered themselves about her what had happened and what was happening right now?

The door opened, Narumi entered and everyone went to their seat.

During the class, nobody did listen to the lesson. All of them had one thought: Why Mikan didn't greet Ruka and Natsume? Or What happened just now? Or else why is she blushing and shocked at the same time? It was true, she was blushing awhile ago when the two boys entered the class.

Some of the student, even Hotaru, looked at Mikan who hadn't lift up her head since the class began.

Behind, a certain raven haired boy, pretended to read his manga, was looking at a little brunette girl.

'Why didn't she greet me? Or so us?' Thought the boy. 'Or did I do something that would make her angry or something, for her ignoring me? And…what was the meaning of the situation of this morning?' And it went on even more than that. Not only him but everyone asked themselves what was happening to Mikan.

Even Narumi, he noticed that she didn't pay any attention to the lesson and had her head down.

"Ok everyone, you are dismissed for today." Said Narumi

"Hum… Mikan, could you come with me for a minute please?"

"Huh… Su… sure…" She answered a little disoriented and confused of what happened around her.

She just left the classroom with Narumi. The others looked at them leaving the room and when the door closed, they all gather and talked to themselves about the situation. All of them had a "something's smells fishy" look.

--


End file.
